FOR YOU
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda dengan latar belakang yang jauh dari kata baik. Do Kyungsoo, sosok malaikat yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam satu jalinan takdir yang tak terduga. Akankah semua berjalan sesuai harapan? "Izinkan aku menemanimu hingga batas kau tidak ingin lagi bersamaku."/ "Aku tak butuh apapun asal kau ada disisiku, Jongin-ah."/ KAISOO/ YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Title: For You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (**_**namja**_**)**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**)**

**_Others_**** EXO ****_Member_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort + Angst | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda dengan latar belakang yang jauh dari kata baik. Do Kyungsoo, sosok malaikat yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam satu jalinan takdir yang tak terduga. Akankah semua berjalan sesuai harapan? ****_"Izinkan aku menemanimu hingga batas kau tidak ingin lagi bersamaku."/ "Aku tak butuh apapun asal kau ada disisiku, Jongin-ah."/_**** KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. KAISOO punya SMEnt, EXOtics, sanak keluarga dan etc. Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka ^^. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>^^EXO <strong>**_SARANGHAJA! _**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_Karenamu aku hidup_**

**_Karenamu aku bahagia_**

**_Kau buat jiwaku yang kelam memudar karena bias cahayamu_**

**_Kau buat masa depanku yang suram berganti dengan satu tujuan berarti_**

**_Kau buatku tanpa ragu melangkah ke depan dalam lindungan pelukmu_**

**_Semua karenamu, Malaikatku_**

**_Dan kini…_**

**_Untukmu…_**

**_Kuberikan segalanya…_**

**.**

.

.

* * *

><p>Disuatu pasar <em>traditional<em> daerah pinggiran Mokpo, seorang namja dengan postur tubuh cukup tinggi tampak sibuk memindahkan _boxs-boxs_ besar berisi hasil tangkapan laut dari sebuah truk kedalam toko yang tak jauh dari tempat itu. Kulit tubuhnya yang sedikit gelap bercampur dengan tetesan-tetesan keringat membuat dirinya terlihat sangat mencolok dari beberapa pekerja yang lain. Tampak mempesona. Di kepalanya terlilit handuk yang diikat sembarang untuk menutupi rambutnya yang hitam.

"Jongin-_ah_. Masukkan ikan-ikan itu kedalam ruang pendingin. Yang dalam _boxs_ kuning susun di atas meja. Pasang harga lelang awal pagi ini!" Teriak seorang namja kekar dari atas truk. Otot-otot yang kokoh terpahat jelas di tubuh kecoklatannya yang hanya berbalut celana pendek hitam. Rambut-rambut halus tampak di sekitar rahangnya yang tegas.

"_Ne, hyung_." Balas namja yang bernama Jongin itu singkat. Dengan cekatan dia langsung membawa 2 _boxs_ ikan segar kedalam ruang pendingin yang terletak di bagian kiri ruangan beraroma laut itu.

Setelah selesai, Jongin segera menyusun beberapa ikan, cumi, udang dan kepiting dalam boxs kuning ke atas meja yang biasa menjadi tempat pelelangan. Harga awal untuk pagi ini juga telah Jongin pasang di atasnya.

Selesai. Satu pekerjaan beres untuk pagi ini, tinggal menuju tempat berikutnya. Begitulah pikir Jongin yang tengah tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya yang telah tersusun rapi di meja.

"Jongin-_ah_. Ini upahmu hari ini. Belilah makanan yang enak. Kau tampak makin kurus. Aku tak mau sampai kau sakit. Aku bisa kerepotan nanti." Ujar namja yang tadi berada di atas truk. Di tangannya tampak beberapa lembar _won_ yang jika di nominalkan dengan mata uang kita berkisar antara 10 ribu-12 ribu rupiah.

Jongin tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan bosnya itu. Dia tahu, walaupun nada yang terdengar sangat ketus, tapi rasa kasih sayang terasa jelas di dalamnya.

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_. Aku tidak akan sakit. Besok dan besok sampai besok pagi seterusnya aku akan selalu membantumu. Aku janji." Jawab Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil menerima lembaran upahnya itu membuat sang bos terdiam penuh arti.

"Kau boleh berbagi cerita denganku, Jongin-_ah_. Jangan selalu menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Kau sudah seperti adik bagiku." Ucap sang bos menepuk lembut pundak Jongin. Dalam matanya yang sipit tersirat kesenduan yang dalam dan Jongin menyadari itu. Dia langsung memeluk bosnya erat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Kangin _hyung_. Kau harus percaya padaku." Ujar Jongin lirih. Kedua mata elangnya memandang kosong. Tampak menyimpan kegusaran yang mendalam.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jongin-<em>ah<em>, apa kau akan ikut borongan besok?" tanya seorang namja yang berdiri di sebelah Jongin dengan seember penuh semen di tangannya.

"_Ne_. Aku ikut. Jam 7, kan? Aku akan tepat waktu" balas Jongin tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya menyemen tumpukan bata di hadapannya.

"_Ne_, jam 7 pagi. Apa kau yakin benar-benar bisa? Kau harus membatu Kangin _hyung_ lebih dulu, kan? Lagipula, tidakkah "dia" nanti akan merasa sangat kesepian? Kau akan meninggalkannya lebih lama besok..." ucap namja itu tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Aniyo, _hyung_. Aku yakin dia mengerti, tapi mungkin mulai nanti malam aku harus membuatnya tenang agar besok paginya dia tidak menangis." Jongin terkekeh pelan membuat temannya sedikit mengerutkan alis.

"Jongin-_ah_. Bagaimana bisa kau tampak bahagia seperti ini, padahal sebenarnya kau...kau..." ucapan pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Kedua matanya tampak berkilau tergenang liquid hangat yang mungkin akan tumpah dalam satu kedipan. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum meringis. Dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Dia lah sumber kebahagianku, Taemin-_ah_. Walau apapun yang kuhadapi asal dia ada di sisiku aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup. Dan sekarang, aku sedang berusaha mewujudkan satu mimpinya. Apa aku salah?" lirih Jongin dengan suara tercekat. Bayangan sosok itu dan senyumannya yang tulus pada Jongin membuat namja tan itu terpukul telak dalam hati.

"_Ani_...kau tidak salah, Jongin-_ah_. Aku hanya...hanya. Jika aku yang berada di situasi sepertimu, aku tidak yakin dapat melakukannya. Kau hebat. Aku yakin, Tuhan akan selalu memberkatimu." Ucap Taemin tulus. Mereka bertukar senyum sekilas kemudian kembali kepada pekerjaan masing-masing tapi ada satu namja yang ternyata masih berpikir keras di tengah-tangah pekerjaannya. Berbagai hal dalam pikiran itu mengusiknya hingga dia kadang mengerutkan dahi, namun saat sosok itu dan senyum hangatnya terlintas, semua raut kegelisahan di wajah tegasnya menguap seketika berganti lengkungan tipis di bibirnya yang penuh.

Pemuda itu, Kim Jongin. Seorang lelaki 26 tahun yang hidup sebatang kara di suatu perkampungan kumuh di pinggiran Mokpo. Jika ditelusuri dari setahun yang lalu, kehidupan namja itu bisa disebut jauh dari kata layak. Jabatan sebagai pecandu heroin dan pemabuk melekat kuat di dirinya. Kerap kali bermasalah, namun dengan lihai menghindar dari sergapan polisi. Sangat licin. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya sampai Jongin bertemu sosok itu. Sosok yang perlahan-lahan mengangkatnya dari jurang kegelapan. Dari jiwa kelam yang kesepian perlahan menjadi jiwa pekerja keras dengan tujuan hidup.

Do Kyungsoo, nama sosok malaikat itu. Malaikat rapuh yang ditemukan Jongin tengah terpuruk di sudut lorong dengan beberapa orang bajingan yang mengelilinginya. Sinar dari mata bulatnya yang ketakutan seakan menghipnotis Jongin yang saat itu hendak melintasi lorong. Dengan di dorong rasa yang tidak ia ketahui, Jongin memukul kelompok namja tidak tahu diri itu dan segera melarikan Kyungsoo. Naasnya ternyata kaki namja itu lumpuh akibat hantaman benda keras yang mungkin menyapa kaki indah itu sebelumnya. Jongin terkesiap, namja mungil itu terus berusaha menegakkan dirinya namun sia-sia. Kyungsoo menangis tanpa suara. Dengan tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya dan langsung berlari menuju rumah. Tempat yang dirasa Jongin paling aman.

Dalam rumah kumuh itulah semuanya di mulai. Kyungsoo ternyata namja yang melarikan diri dari sebuah tempat prostitusi. Tanpa tujuan namja itu kabur ke sembarang arah, hingga akhirnya dia ditemukan oleh sekelompok preman yang saat itu tergoda oleh tubuh molek Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berontak, hingga satu di antara namja mabuk itu melayangkan sebalok kayu yang telak mengenai kaki Kyungsoo yang saat itu berniat menendangnya. Seketika kedua kakinya diterpa rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat kemudian mendadak dingin. Kyungsoo sadar jika kakinya mungkin sudah tak lagi dapat berfungsi.

Saat melihat Jongin melintas di lorong waktu itu, hanya satu kata yang terbersit di hati Kyungsoo. _"Tolong"_. Namun tak dapat ia suarakan karena ketakutan yang menderanya, hingga dia hanya bisa menatap dalam kemata Jongin yang kebetulan juga menatapnya, dan Puji Tuhan, namja itu mengabulkan permohonan tersirat Kyungsoo.

Jongin tertegun mendengar cerita yang Kyungsoo tuturkan. Tubuhnya kaku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya menatap sendu kearah Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Dalam keheningan yang berlangsung cukup lama itu, Jongin dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu kuat saat melihat sosok mungil di hadapannya. Rasa ingin melindungi dan menyayangi namja itu begitu besar ia rasakan, meluap-luap hingga tak tertahankan lagi. Sampai pada akhirnya, dengan kesadaran penuh tubuh Jongin yang semula kaku perlahan mendekat, kemudian berlutut di sisi ranjang tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang berbaring.

Jongin membawa tangan mungil Kyungsoo kedalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo kaget menatap Jongin, namun baru saja ia hendak berkata, namja tampan di hadapannya terlebih dulu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo duga.

"Kyungsoo, mungkin aku baru saja mengenalmu, tapi jika kau bersedia, maukah kau tinggal dirumah ini? Selamanya? Bersamaku..." ucap Jongin disertai remasan lembut di jemari hangat Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu tertegun. Wajahnya tegang menatap Jongin tak percaya. Kyungsoo terus menatap iris kelam itu hingga dia sadar Jongin sedang menaruh suatu harapan padanya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa itu, namun sorot penuh kesedihan yang tertangkap olehnya membuatnya mengangguk pelan yang langsung disambut pelukan hangat oleh Jongin.

"_Gomawo_, Kyungsoo-_ah_. _Gomawo_. Tetaplah bersamaku. Aku janji akan melindungimu dari apapun. Izinkan aku merawatmu dengan segenap kemampuan yang kumiliki. Izinkan aku menemanimu hingga batas kau tidak ingin lagi bersamaku." Lirih Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis haru. Kalimat tulus dari seorang namja asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu itu sukses membuatnya menumpahkan airmata.

"Ne, Jongin_-ah_. _Gomawo_. _Gomawo_ telah mengizinkanku berada disini. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu." Balas Kyungsoo memeluk erat punggung tegap Jongin. Aroma lembut tubuh kokoh dalam rengkuhannya itu membuat air mata Kyungsoo mengalir makin deras. Padahal mereka baru saja saling mengenal, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa menyayangi namja yang memeluknya ini. Kyungsoo mempercayai Jongin sepenuh hatinya, begitu pula Jongin yang tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo juga tengah meneteskan airmata di balik pelukannya yang erat. Jongin menangis. Menangis karena dia merasa akhirnya menemukan jiwanya yang hilang. Menangis karena tiba-tiba saja dia mempunyai tujuan untuk bisa hidup lebih baik. Menangis karena seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia merasakan pelukan hangat seseorang. Jiwanya yang kesepian melebur seketika dalam dekapan itu hingga tanpa sadar Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan ikut membaringkan diri di samping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin merapat dalam rangkulan Jongin hingga rasa kantuk perlahan menyerang mereka dan beberapa menit kemudian hembusan nafas teratur terdengar dari keduanya. Masih dengan saling berpelukan dan tetesan airmata di wajah masing-masing.

Sejak saat itulah sosok Kim Jongin berubah. Dari pemuda yang suka berbuat onar, menjadi pemuda yang giat bekerja. Dari seorang bandar narkoba, menjadi kuli serabutan. Dari seorang yang tidak memiliki masa depan, menjadi sosok yang hidup dengan satu tujuan mulia. Do Kyungsoo. Semua karena namja mungil itu.

Jongin mulai mencari pekerjaan yang bisa ia kerjakan dengan layak tanpa harus berurusan dengan polisi, dan sekali lagi Puji Tuhan yang tidak pernah kenal lelah membantu umatnya. Tangan-tangannya yang Agung menggerakkan hati seorang Lee Taemin menjadi sandaran Jongin pada saat itu. Namja tampan itulah yang akhirnya mulai mengarahkan Jongin menemukan pekerjaan yang sesuai. Memang bukan pekerjaan kantoran ataupun instansi pemerintahan lainnya. Mengingat mereka berdua hanya lulusan sekolah dasar. Apalagi Jongin bahkan tidak lulus sama sekali. Taemin mengenalkan Jongin dengan tetangganya. Seorang bos pemasok ikan yang cukup besar di perkampungan kumuh itu, Kim Kangin. Tanpa butuh banyak basa-basi, Kangin menerima Jongin sebagai anak buahnya. Taemin sangat ingat senyum lebar Jongin saat itu. Senyum yang sangat menawan membuat Taemin juga ikut tersenyum.

Sebulan bekerja dengan Kangin, Taemin kembali menawari pekerjaan untuk Jongin. Kali ini sebagai kuli bangunan. Jongin menyetujui dan akhirnya seperti inilah keadaan Jongin sekarang. Jongin yang sekarang, seorang namja pekerja keras yang selalu bekerja dengan giat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan juga Kyungsoo.

Hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo terjalin sangat baik. Bahkan amat sangat baik. Walau lumpuh, Kyungsoo tidak mau hanya tiduran menunggu Jongin meskipun Jongin memerintahkannya untuk seperti itu. Dia dengan cekatan selalu membuatkan makanan untuk mereka makan setiap hari. Dengan uang seadanya yang diberikan Jongin, Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin memasak sesuatu yang murah sekaligus bergizi untuk Pangerannya. Ya, Pangerannya. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah Pangeran hatinya. Kebersamaan yang cukup dekat itu menumbuhkan suatu rasa yang meluap-luap di hati Kyungsoo hingga suatu hari dia tidak mampu menahannya lagi dan mengutarakannya pada Jongin. Saat itu dia merasa Jongin pasti akan menjauhinya karena pengakuannya, namun ternyata Jongin malah tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Kyungsoo sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo selalu tersipu malu jika mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian saat Jongin mencium lembut dirinya dan membawa Kyungsoo menikmati surga dunia.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Jongin sedang duduk menonton TV di ruang tengah rumah. Mala mini, matanya sedikit susah untuk diajak kompromi dengan tubuhnya yang lelah. Berkali-kali Jongin mencoba untuk terpejam namun berakhir sia-sia. Tak ingin mengganggu seseorang yang tidur pulas di sebelahnya, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menonton TV sekedar mengusir rasa penat dengan acara tengah malam yang biasanya menghibur.<em>

_Cklek_

_Suara pintu terbuka membuat Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan kedua orbsnya melebar mendapati sesosok tubuh yang seharusnya tadi sudah tertidur pulas di kamar mereka._

_"Kyungie? Kenapa bangun? Kau haus?" Tanya Jongin segera mematikan TV nya dan hendak berdiri namun pergerakan seseorang yang mendekat padanya dengan tertatih-tatih membuatnya kembali menempatkan diri di sofa. Kyungsoo tidak pernah suka jika Jongin membantunya berjalan. Oleh karena itu Jongin memilih diam mengamati Kyungsoo mendekatinya._

_"Kyung?"_

_Jongin kembali bertanya melihat makhluk mungil itu hanya terus terdiam menundukkan kepala sejak sampai di depannya. Jongin menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sebelahnya –sedikit menggeser tubuhnya- mengisyaratkan agar namja manis di hadapannya duduk di sana. Kyungsoo yang hafal dengan suara isyarat itu segera duduk di tempat yang dimaksud Jongin._

_"Waeyo, eum? Kau mimpi buruk?" Jongin menggenggam jemari kanan Kyungsoo. Di belainya pelan surai hitam lembut itu penuh kasih. Kyungsoo masih terdiam. Mata Owl-nya bergerak gelisah. Jongin menautkan alis melihat pemandangan itu. Jemarinya terulur menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, mengarahkan agar wajah itu menghadap padanya dan langsung mengunci kedua pupil itu dengan sorot mata penuh tanya. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan pundak Kyungsoo._

_"Ada apa, Kyung? Kau tampak aneh. Wae?" Jongin terus menatap dalam mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terus bergerak gelisah._

_"Jonginnie~" lirih Kyungsoo pelan. "Hmm?" Jongin menjawab dengan nada menuntut lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo._

_"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, namun berjanjilah….berjanjilah jangan menjauhiku setelah ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika kau melakukannya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang….." lanjut Kyungsoo lagi. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat serius dan bergetar membuat Jongin kembali menautkan alis._

_Kyungsoo mengubah posisi duduknya. Semakin menghadap Jongin. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi mungkin membuatnya menjauh dari namja tampan di hadapannya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Kyungsoo tidak tidur, dia terus memikirkan "hal ini" hingga membuatnya merasa sesak._

_"Jongin-ah…..aku…..a-aku….." Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dalam. Remasan jemari Jongin di bahunya membuat nyali Kyungsoo makin menciut._

_"Aku mencintaimu…."Mata bulat itu semakin menutup rapat hingga kerutan kasar tampak jelas dari pinggir lengkungan indahnya. Nafasnya sesak saat mengucapkan dengan cepat kalimat yang entah sejak kapan menyiksa batinnya. Perasaan yang meluap-luap saat berada disisi namja tampan yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Perasaan takut luar biasa yang bercampur kebahagiaan setiap kali mendengar suara namja berkulit tan itu. Kyungsoo terus memejamkan matanya, enggan membuka barang sejenakpun. Jongin terpaku dengan mata sipitnya yang melebar. Kedua tangannya masih bertengger di bahu Kyungsoo._

_"Maafkan aku. Kumohon jangan menjauh dariku. Aku tahu ini salah. tidak seharusnya aku menympan perasaan ini padamu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya, Jongin-ah. Setiap hari aku berusaha melupakannya namun aku tidak bisa. Semakin hari aku semakin menyayangimu. Aku tahu kau pasti jijik pada Gay sepertiku, tapi kumohon jangan pergi dariku. Jangan menjauhiku, Jongin-ah…hiks….maafkan aku….." Kyungsoo menangis. Tak tahan lagi dengan perasaan yang menyiksa dirinya. Hampir setiap hari sejak dia mengenal Jongin, perasaan aneh itu selalu muncul. Semakin bertambah setiap hari membuat Kyungsoo tertekan dan puncaknya hari ini._

_"Kumohon jangan membenciku…hiks…jangan menjauhiku. Maafkan aku, Jongin-ah….maafkan –Akh!" Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat Jongin meremas kuat pundaknya. Kyungsoo reflex membuka kedua matanya yang basah, mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Jongin._

_"J-Jonginnie….." Kyungsoo merasakan jemari Jongin bergerak naik menuju rahangnya. Jongin menempatkan kedua tangannya di sisi pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang basah dan merona._

_"Jongin-ah…."_

_Cup_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan orbsnya kaget saat merasakan benda basah yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. Deru nafas hangat menerpa keras wajahnya yang berada dalam kungkungan jemari Jongin._

_"Ngghh~" Kyungsoo meengerang pelan ketika barisan gigi Jongin mengatup bibir bawahnya lembut dan penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo lemas. Lumatan-lumatan halus sampai keras terus di berikan Jongin di bibirnya membuat dirinya terlena dan secara perlahan memejamkan kembali matanya menikmati cumbuan Jongin bahkan membalasnya._

_Perlahan, Jongin mulai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan kening yang menempel, dipandanginya lekat wajah merah Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum._

_"Kau mencuri start, baby. Harusnya akulah yang menjadi pihak yang mengucapkan itu padamu. Bukan kau….tapi…'Cup'…tak masalah…." Tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mengambil nafas, Jongin kembali mencumbu bibir merah itu dengan ganas. _

_"J-Jong-Jong-emmhh-Jonginnieeeehh~" Kyungsoo kembali mengerang. Kali ini karena Jongin yang dengan cepat merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Jongin menghentikan lumatannya sebentar dan mengusap seduktif bibir Kyungsoo yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya dengan gerakan yang lembut. Matanya menghujam telak manik hitam Kyungsoo yang tampak berair._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungie. Lebih dari yang kau tahu. Rasa ini terus membuncah setiap kau berada di sampingku. Berkali-kali aku menahannya agar kau tidak takut padaku, namun sekarang…kukira aku tidak perlu menahannya lagi. Kau milikku, Kyungsoo-ah. Hanya milikku…." Suara seksi Jongin yang sedikit mendesah membuat Kyungsoo memanas. Tubuhnya menggeliat resah dengan nafas memburu. Jongin yang melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang 'mengundang' membuat libidonya semakin naik. Sesuatu di tengah pahanya berdenyut kuat._

_"Jongin~" desah lemah Kyungsoo ketika 'adik kecil' Jongin menekan lembut paha dalamnya. Posisi tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada pas dibawah tindihan tubuh Jongin membuat Kyungsoo merasakan dengan jelas tegangan yang terjadi pada tubuh namja tinggi itu._

_"Kau milikku, sayang…" lirih Jongin sebelum kembali melumat kasar bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memilih menikmati cumbuan itu karena tubuhnya juga menginginkannya. Jemari Jongin membelai seluruh tubuh atas Kyungsoo dan berakhir didalam piyamanya. Merayap naik memilin nipple Kyungsoo membuat namja manis itu mengerang tertahan dalam bungkaman bibir tebal Jongin. Lidah Jongin yang mengaduk-aduk mulutnya membuat dirinya susah untuk berkata apapun. Lemas. Melayang. Nikmat. Itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. _

_Kyungsoo memilih mengalungkan tangannya di punggung kokoh Jongin. Semakin menarik tubuh itu menindih penuh tubuhnya._

_"Emmh~ akkh~ngghhh Jongiiinnhh~"_

_"Saranghaehhh, Kyung" Jongin bergerak cepat menciumi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo. Menjilat leher putihnya seduktif dan tak lupa meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya atas tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo menjerit manakala Jongin juga memberikan kissmark di dada atasnya yang entah kapan sudah berada dalam jajahan mulut Jongin. Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka kancing piyama Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan sebelah tangan karena yang sebelah lagi kini berada di pusat gairah namja manisnya. Mengurut perlahan batang mungil itu hingga menegang sempurna dengan masih berbalutkan celana._

_Sesak. Kyungsoo merasa sesak. Jari-jarinya mulai mengeratkan pegangan di punggung tegap Jongin. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat dan saliva Jongin. Tubuhnya menggeliat terus-menerus._

_"Ahhh~….unghhh…..hmmpphh…." Kyungsoo menggigit kuat bibirnya saat bibir basah Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya menelusuri perut Kyungsoo yang telah terekspos sempurna. Rasa sesak yang semakin terasa menyakitkan di bagian bawah itu membuat Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangan menjambak rambut Jongin dan mengarahkan kepala itu kearah pusat dirinya yang berdenyut sakit._

_Jongin yang mengerti segera membuka semua penghalang di tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat kemudian menelanjangi dirinya. Kyungsoo terengah-engah meraup rakus oksigen disekitarnya, namun belum sempat paru-parunya stabil, Jongin kembali menyengat tubuhnya. Kali ini Jongin menjilati leher Kyungsoo yang memerah. Gesekan antara tubuh mereka yang telanjang menimbulkan getar-getar gairah yang menyulut api cair dalam diri masing-masing. Setelah puas dengan leher itu, Jongin menghentikan seluruh gerakannya. Di pandanginya wajah manis Kyungsoo. Tatapan teduh itu menyiratkan kasih sayang yang teramat besar. _

_Bingung dengan pergerakan Jongin yang terhenti, tangan Kyungsoo terulur kedepan. Menyentuh pipi tirus Jongin dan tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemilik wajah. Jongin menangis untuk yang ketiga kalinyadi hadapan Kyungsoo._

_"Jonginnie~…aku –"_

_"Kau tahu, setiap hari aku memimpikan hal ini. Berdoa sepanjang hari agar bisa memilikimu. Berharap tanpa pernah tahu apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kurasa." Air mata itu mengalir makin deras membasahi telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin menggenggam jemari itu dengan lembut. Menekannya erat dipipinya._

_"…"_

_"Kau malaikatku, Kyung. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku….." Jongin kembali merundukkan tubuhnya dan seakan mengerti, Kyungsoo langsung melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Jongin hingga kedua junior mereka semakin menekan satu sama lain. Keduanya mengerang bersamaan. Wajah mereka yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 5 cm membuat nafas panas mereka beradu._

_"Jadikan aku milikmu, Jonginnie. Kumohon…." Rintih Kyungsoo meremas kuat punggung Jongin. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin kembali menatapnya sendu. Di belainya lembut pipi chubby itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _

_Tes_

_Setetes airmata bersarang di pipi kanan Kyungsoo. "Kau memang milikku, hanya milikku….betapa aku sangat mencintaimu….." lirih Jongin tepat di wajah Kyungsoo yang bertambah basah akibat airmata miliknya yang jatuh tak henti ke atas wajah itu._

_Kyungsoo membelai sayang pipi Jongin dan selanjutnya, keduanya memulai suatu penyatuan yang snagat membahagiakan. Erangan, desahan, pekikan keras menggema manakala Kyungsoo telah seutuhnya dimiliki Jongin. Hela nafas yang menderu dan jerit kenikmatan semakin menambah panas udara di malam itu._

.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback end<span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

_Ahh._..Kyungsoo yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang. Saat ini, Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari pasar. Belanja beberapa lauk untuk makan malam mereka. Dengan dua kruk usang pemberian Jongin bertengger di bawah ketiaknya. Kyungsoo selalu memakai itu jika keluar rumah. Namun, jika di dalam rumah, dia punya kursi roda yang juga dibeli Jongin dari hasil jerih payahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum memegang kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Beberapa lembar sirip ikan hiu terdapat disana. Hari ini dia ingin memasak makanan kesukaan Jongin. Sup Sirip ikan Hiu dan _Kimchi stew_. Yah, terlalu mewah memang untuk orang seperti mereka, namun bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo melakukan itu. Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Hari dimana dia dan Jongin pertama kali bertemu. Kyungsoo sangat gembira mengingatnya. Terbayang saat Jongin menceritakan semua tentang dirinya pada Kyungsoo di hari kedua mereka bersama. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Tidak menyangka jika namja tampan itu memiliki kehidupan yang hampir sekelam dirinya. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena sekejap kemudian Kyungsoo membawa Jongin kembali rebah dalam pelukannya. Saat itu Jongin menangis untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kyungie, aku pulang~" Suara berat khas namja mengalun menyapa gendang telinga Kyungsoo saat dia tengah mengaduk sup.

"Aku di dapur, sayang~" balas Kyungsoo tanpa berpaling, masih terus mengaduk masakannya. Jongin tersenyum saat kedua matanya menemukan sosok Kyungsoo dalam apron coklatnya tengah berdiri bersandar pada kruk dengan sebelah tangan yang sibuk mengaduk sesuatu. Jongin perlahan mendekat kemudian memeluk erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dari belakang. Jongin sangat suka memeluk Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo hangat dan sangat pas dalam rengkuhannya. Itulah alasan Jongin ketika Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa.

"Hmm...harum sekali, Kyungie~" bisik Jongin ambigu. Setengah mendesah di lekuk leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyukainya, Jongin_-ah_. Aku sengaja memasak ini untuk makan malam. Apa kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jongin setelah mematikan kompornya. Jongin langsung memerangkap tubuh itu di antara kedua lengannya yang kokoh. Kyungsoo dengan apronnya merupakan kombinasi yang teramat cantik. Jongin menyukai itu semua. Merupakan pemandangan yang membuat semua rasa lelah Jongin menguap seketika.

"Hari ini hari Senin 13 Januari 2014, _wae_?" tanya Jongin polos. Tanpa dosa. Kyungsoo langsung mengerutkan hidung dan dahinya kemudian berdecak sebal.

"Ishh...kau ternyata melupakannya! Menyebalkan!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari perangkap Jongin.

"Haha. Kau lucu sekali Kyungie. Mengapa kau tidak pernah sadar jika aku sedang menggodamu, _eoh_?"

Kyungsoo hanya berdecih keras sementara Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, sayang?" suara Jongin yang mengalun lembut membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum apalagi sekarang jemari Jongin mulai membelai wajahnya, mengusap lembut pelupuk mata Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat suka memandang mata bulat itu. Mata yang akan semakin membulat lucu saat terkejut dan juga mata yang selalu berbinar jika mendengar suara Jongin.

_"Hei! Mengapa menggunakan kata 'mendengar'? Itu "mata", kan? Bukankah seharusnya 'melihat'?"_

Satu jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan itu.

**_Do Kyungsoo buta. _**

Dua bulan setelah di selamatkan Jongin, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada mata Kyungsoo. Panas, berair dan memerah. Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit. Dan bagaikan di sambar petir, Jongin terduduk lemas saat dokter memvonis bahwa syaraf mata Kyungsoo rusak total. Penyebabnya adalah suatu zat yang mungkin beberapa tahun terakhir di konsumsi Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin bertanya tentang zat itu, Jongin akhirnya mengetahui bahwa penyebabnya adalah morphin. Narkoba yang dengan paksa dimasukkan dalam tubuh Kyungsoo oleh para pelanggannya dulu agar Kyungsoo semakin merasa _fly_. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah obat tambahan untuk memaksimalkan kerja obat perangsang yang juga diberikan paksa padanya. Tubuh Jongin lemas tak berdaya mengetahui kenyataan itu. Namun dia sadar. Dia tidak boleh bersedih terlalu lama, biarlah hanya satu hari itu saja dia menumpahkan semua airmatanya karena esok dia harus mengusahakan kebahagiaan yang lebih untuk malaikatnya itu.

Jongin berjanji dalam hati, dia akan membawa kembali cahaya itu kedalam mata indah pujaan hatinya. Apapun akan Jongin lakukan untuk mewujudkan hal itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan kalimat Kyungsoo yang mengatakan ingin kembali melihat Jongin dengan matanya. Untuk mewujudkan itu semualah, Jongin bekerja makin keras. Dari suatu pekerjaan ke pekerjaan yang lain. Apa saja, asalkan tidak melanggar aturan dan mampu memberinya uang. Demi Kyungsoo, Jongin yakin dapat melalui semua rintangan di depannya.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jonginnie. Terimakasih telah mengizinkanku berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Aku senang sekali." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya yang sangat di sukai Jongin.

"Apapun untukmu, _jagiya_. Aku sangat beruntung di karuniai malaikat mungil sepertimu. Jika setahun yang lalu aku tidak menemukanmu, entah apa jadinya aku sekarang. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih menyayangiku, dia mengirim satu malaikatnya untuk menemani hidupku yang kesepian. Tepat pada hari ini, setahun yang lalu." Gumam Jongin kemudian mencium lembut kening Kyungsoo.

"Menyebalkan! Kau jahat! Kau mengingatnya, tapi kau seolah-olah melupakannya! Aku tadi sempat merasa kecewa padamu, apa kau tahu?" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada bidang Jongin meluapkan kekecewaannya beberapa saat yang lalu dan juga kekesalan hati karena Jongin menggodanya _–lagi._ Jongin hanya tertawa dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa, sayang? Karenamulah aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini. Kau adalah jiwaku dan tujuan hidupku. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya." Bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo. Jongin sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Membuat Kyungsoo menggeliat resah dalam dekapan tubuh hangat Jongin. Indera penciumannya dapat mengendus aroma alami tubuh namja tampan itu yang sangat jantan menurut Kyungsoo. Membuatnya seketika melayang. Jongin yang sadar tubuh Kyungsoo melemas segera mengangkatnya ke meja makan. Mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu sambil terus menciumi lehernya.

"Jongin-ah, h-henti-aahh—hentihhh-kkannn..." ucap Kyungsoo susah payah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Jongin. Namun Jongin menulikan telinganya, terus mengecup mesra leher Kyungsoo, menggigitnya pelan dan menyesapnya keras hingga terbentuk cetakan merah yang membangkitkan libido kemudian dengan lihai lidahnya menjilat kissmark itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini, Kyungie...bolehkah?" pinta Jongin lirih dengan suara parau menahan hasrat. Sesuatu di tengah selangkangannya mulai terasa panas dan berkedut pelan. Nyeri yang tak terkira mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya yang minta di benamkan dalam suatu kelembutan yang hangat.

"Ahh—Jo-Jonginnieeehhh—ki—kita harus aahhh—makan duluuu—" Kyungsoo mulai merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menipis. Cumbuan panas Jongin di leher dan dada atasnya membuatnya kualahan bahkan tanpa sadar kedua lengannya telah mengalung di leher Jongin dengan kaki yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang namja tinggi itu.

"Aku akan makan, tapi setelah aku selesai memakanmu~..." jawab Jongin yang mulai berkata _vulgar_. Kyungsoo yang melayang tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya pun saat ini merasa panas akibat gairah yang dibangkitkan Jongin. Tanpa banyak kata lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dengan desahan yang merdu yang langsung membuat Jongin membopong tubuh mungilnya kedalam kamar mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Yehet~<em>

_First of all I wanna say HAPPY BIRTHDAY untuk si imut nan menggemaskan DO KYUNGSOO. Semoga makin sukses di tahun ini bersama EXO. Semoga dramanya cepat rilis, sehat selalu, bahagia sejahtera (?), dan makin di sayang KKAMJONG mesum. Hahahaha_

_FF ini khusus ku buat untuk ikut memanjangkan barisan ucapan selamat pada KAISOO yang bulan ini merapikan barisannya dalam angka yang berjajar rapi. Celamed eaaa….._

_Semoga 2014 ini KAISOO makin HOT ! JJANG~_

_Last,_

_Mind to review, my dearest sweet readers…?_

_CU AGAIN SOON, CHINGUDEUL ^^_

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY D.O"<em>**

**_"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY KAISOO"_**

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JONGIN"_**

**_-WE ARE ONE !-_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: For You**

**.**

**.**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (**_**namja**_**)**

**Do Kyungsoo (**_**namja**_**)**

**_Others_**** EXO ****_Member_**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort | YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur aneh, Diksi blur, Typo(s) bergentayangan, Cerita pasaran (mungkin), GaRing, Ejaan Tidak Baku, yang tidak suka dimohon jangan membaca. Jangan menghina karya saya. Tinggal Klik Icon "X" di laman masing-masing. Terima Kasih ^^**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kim Jongin, seorang pemuda dengan latar belakang yang jauh dari kata baik. Do Kyungsoo, sosok malaikat yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam satu jalinan takdir yang tak terduga. Akankah semua berjalan sesuai harapan? ****_"Izinkan aku menemanimu hingga batas kau tidak ingin lagi bersamaku."/ "Aku tak butuh apapun asal kau ada disisiku, Jongin-ah."/_**** KAISOO/ YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**D.O punya KAI. JONGIN punya KYUNGSOO. Walaupun demikian, ide cerita ini tetap sah milik saya, HyunChan2509.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T READ THIS FICTION IF U DON'T LIKE IT. I'VE TOLD U BEFORE !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^EXO ****_SARANGHAJA! _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 (End)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau akan memberikan kejutan itu hari ini?" tanya Taemin saat mereka sedang istirahat makan siang.<p>

"_Ne_, hari ini aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo." Ujar Jongin dengan senyum dikulum. Dia sudah membayangkan beragam ekspresi Kyungsoo saat dia memberitahu hal itu nantinya. Mulai dari marah, mengamuk, cemberut, bingung, bahkan menangis. Semua itu membuat Jongin merasakan kehangatan dalam dadanya. Dalam hitungan jam kedepan, dia akan mewujudkan impian Kyungsoo yang juga impiannya.

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo tidak mau, Jongin_-ah_? Pernahkah kau memikirkannya? Mengingat sikap Kyungsoo dari ceritamu selama ini, kurasa dia akan menangis dan melemparmu dengan kruknya."

Jongin tertawa. Taemin benar, Kyungsoo sangat mungkin melakukan hal itu. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, Taemin_-ah_. Kau tenang saja. Kau masih akan melihatku tersenyum lebar besok."

"Ya! Kau masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda! Aku mencemaskan kalian!" gerutu Taemin sambil memukul pelan kepala Jongin.

"Aku serius, Taemin_-ah_. Aku masih akan tersenyum lebar besok. Tapi...jika benar dia memukulku dengan kruknya, aku harap kau bisa berkata pada bos dan Kangin _hyung_ untuk membesukku di rumah." Ucap Jongin masih sambil terkekeh.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu!" sungut Taemin yang malah membuat Jongin makin tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, besok aku izin seharian, boleh? Aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo jalan-jalan. Sudah lama dia tidak ke pantai."

"Eh? Besok? Baiklah...aku akan mengatakannya pada bos. Tapi jangan lewat dari 1 hari, _arraseo?_ Aku tidak mau menanggung amukannya." Ucap Taemin terkekeh pelan membayangkan Shindong –bosnya- mengamuk.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku libur untuk selamanya?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Kau jangan mempersulit hidupku!" jerit Taemin yang kembali menyapa kepala hitam Jongin dengan beberapa jitakan sayangnya. Jongin hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menghadapi amukan seorang Lee Taemin.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Syukurlah. Ternyata benar. Kurasa cukup untuk membayar semuanya." Gumam Jongin ketika menatap angka pada sebuah buku kecil di tangannya. Jongin tampak bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan <em>yeoja<em> yang ada di balik meja di depannya, kemudian menyerahkan buku yang ia pegang ketangan si _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum melihat buku yang beralih ke tangannya.

"Semuanya, Tuan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

"_Ne,_ semuanya. Setelah itu aku ingin membuka satu yang baru atas nama Do Kyungsoo. Ini kelengkapannya." Ucap Jongin mantap. Menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dari dalam mantel hangatnya yang lusuh pada _yeoja_ itu. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya semuanya kini kembali berada dalam genggaman tangan Jongin berikut sebuah amplop panjang warna putih yang tampak tebal dengan sebuah logo di pojok kiri atasnya.

"Terimakasih atas kepercayaan Anda pada kami. Senang bisa membantu Anda." Ucap _yeoja_ ber_-nametag_ Yoon SooHee itu sambil tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin balas tersenyum, menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kemudian beranjak keluar dari tempat itu. Melangkah pasti dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya yang penuh. Terus melangkah menuju istana dan belahan jiwanya berada.

Saat separuh jalan, Jongin melihat sekumpulan _namja_ berdiri di depan lorong pintas yang biasa ia lewati. Karena merasa tak mengenal pemuda-pemuda itu, Jongin dengan santai berjalan melewatinya, namun tanpa diduga-duga, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya dari arah depan. Jongin terkejut dan raut wajahnya memucat saat melihat orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau... Kim Hyunsik!" Jongin tiba-tiba menggeram melihat _namja_ di hadapannya itu. Kim Hyunsik. Seseorang dari masa lalu Jongin yang berperan penting dalam merusak hidupnya. Seseorang yang dulu sempat berkelahi dengan Jongin hingga babak belur akibat Jongin yang memutuskan keluar dari dunia hitamnya. Kim Hyunsik, rekan sesama pengedarnya dulu.

"Kau mengingatku, tikus kecil? Baguslah. Itu artinya aku dan anak buahku akan membuatmu tidak bisa diingat siapapun lagi." Ucap _namja_ kekar itu dingin. Jongin terkesiap. Kakinya melangkah mundur, hendak melarikan diri. Namun saat berbalik, kumpulan _namja_ yang tadi ia lihat kini sudah memblokir jalannya. Jongin mulai ketakutan. Sudah lama sejak dia bertemu Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah lagi berkelahi dan itu membuat jiwa buasnya menguap entah kemana.

"Kau takut, bocah? Ingatkah kau dengan apa yang dulu kau lakukan padaku? Kau meninggalkan bekasnya di sini." Ucap Hyunsik menurunkan sedikit kaos hitamnya, memperlihatkan pada Jongin sebuah bekas luka yang lebar di dada _namja_ itu. Jongin ingat, itu bekas cabikan bertubi-tubi pisau Jongin yang keluar masuk dengan brutal merobek kulit dada Hyunsik. Membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama setengah tahun.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." lirih Jongin mencicit saat Hyunsik berjalan mendekatinya. Jongin mundur namun kedua tangannya langsung di cengkeram oleh anak buah Hyunsik. Jongin makin ketakutan dan saat ingin berteriak, sebuah hantaman keras mengenai perutnya. Jongin terbelalak. Rasa mual langsung menyergap.

"Itu untuk pengkhianatanmu!" Ucap Hyunsik tersenyum miring dengan sebuah pipa besi di tangannya. Pipa yang sebenarnya sudah Hyunsik sembunyikan di balik jaket kulitnya.

"Argghh..." erang Jongin saat rasa mual itu berganti dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Ini untuk luka di kepalaku." Pipa berat itu kembali melayang menghantam kepala Jongin membuatnya pening mendadak. Tubuhnya bisa ambruk saat itu juga jika anak buah Hyunsik tidak memeganginya. Memaksa tubuh Jongin untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Sementara Hyunsik makin menyeringai melihat lelehan merah yang mulai mengalir di kening Jongin.

"Wah.. Wah.. Wah.. Tak kusangka **_Serigala Mokpo_** seperti ini. Sangat lemah! Cuh!" Hyunsik meludah. Tersenyum miring meremehkan Jongin.

"Apa yang membuatmu lemah seperti ini, _eoh_?** KAI**!" Hyunsik melayangkan kembali pipa besi itu ke wajah Jongin. Dalam sekejap wajah tegas itu tampak lebam dengan darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Pipa itu ternyata cukup tajam di bagian ujungnya.

"Jangan sebut aku dengan nama itu! Aku bukan sampah sepertimu!" balas Jongin penuh emosi yang menghasilkan pukulan lagi di kepalanya. Mata Jongin mulai berkunang-kunang. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya terkunci oleh anak buah Hyunsik. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah dengan darah merembes di surainya yang hitam. Salah satu anak buah Hyunsik menjambak surai kelam itu, mengangkat paksa kepala Jongin kembali menghadap Hyunsik.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri. Sekian lama aku merawatmu dan kau malah berkhianat padaku hanya karena _namja_ jalang itu !" teriak Hyunsik murka dan kembali hendak melayangkan tongkat besinya. Jongin meludah kewajah Hyunsik.

"Bajingan! Jangan pernah kau sebut Kyungsoo-ku seperti itu!"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Tongkat itu menghantam lagi wajah Jongin. Kini dari hidungnya mulai mengalir darah segar.

"Manusia tidak tahu balas budi sepertimu lebih baik mati, kau tahu?" ucap Hyunsik dengan nada yang sangat kejam dan dingin.

"Dan untuk itu aku akan melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri..." Hyunsik terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya. Sebuah pisau yang cukup besar. Cukup untuk memutus nyawa seekor ayam dalam sekali tebasan.

"A-apa yang a-khaan kau la-lakukan ?" ucap Jongin terbata. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan berputar-putar

"Apa yang akan kulakukan? Membunuhmu tentu saja!" Jawab Hyunsik menyeringai kejam. Dengan beberapa gerakan, anak buahnya semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya di tubuh Jongin. Kedua kaki Jongin yang meronta di pegang kuat oleh yang lainnya. Mereka tertawa keras melihat Hyunsik yang menjilati pisau itu.

"Aku membayangkan menjilat darahmu disini."

"J-jangan...ku-kumohon..." lirih Jongin. Airmata mulai menggenangi _orbs_-nya. Bukan karena takut pada pisau itu. Tapi sekelebat bayangan Kyungsoo dan senyum hangatnyalah yang membuat airmata itu menggenang di sana.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia!"

**_CRASH_**

Dalam satu kedipan mata, pisau itu tertancap penuh di perut kanan Jongin. Tawa berderai mengalun dari Hyunsik dan anak buahnya. Jongin terbelalak. Rasa sakit seketika menghujam kuat tubuhnya. Sesak. Seakan tidak ada lagi oksigen segar di sekelilingnya. Jongin mengerang kuat. Hyunsik dan anak buahnya terus tertawa dan bahkan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, salah satu anak buahnya memainkan pisau itu. Menggerakkannya kekiri-kekanan-keatas-dan kebawah. Membuat Jongin merintih kesakitan. Matanya semakin berkunang-kunang.

"Inilah akibatnya jika berkhianat padaku." Dan dengan satu gerakan, Hyunsik mencabut pisau itu hingga darah mulai memancar dari lubang yang terbentuk olehnya. Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan mata pisau itu. Jongin berteriak, mengerang kesakitan. Saat itulah sirine kepolisian menggema dari kejauhan, membuat Hyunsik dan kawan-kawannya segera berlarian _tunggang-langgang_ meninggalkan tubuh Jongin yang merosot jatuh ke tanah.

"Kyungiehhh...K-Kyungiehhh..." lirih Jongin mengerang. Tubuh gemetarnya merayap, mencoba merangkak kearah satu nama dalam hatinya.

"Kyung-sooo—aakhh..." Jongin terus berusaha untuk berdiri. Sambil berpegangan dengan tong sampah di sampingnya, _namja_ tan itu melangkah bertumpu di dinding bangunan di sebelahnya. Aliran darah mengucur deras dari satu lubang menganga di perutnya. Jongin meremas bagian itu kuat-kuat. Sangat nyeri. Sakit. Menyakitkan.

"Kyungieeehhh..." erangnya lagi. Kedua matanya sudah tampak tidak fokus. Jalannya pun terseok-seok, namun satu nama itu membuatnya bertahan. Jongin merasa kuat saat mengingat Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itulah dia terus menyebut nama Kyungsoo berulang-ulang.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di satu rumah reot yang hanya satu-satunya di sana, Kyungsoo tampak tertegun terduduk di kursi rodanya. Kedua tangannya yang mengambang di udara tampak gemetar hebat. Di bawah kakinya tercecer serpihan kaca dengan selembar foto disertai bingkai kayunya yang saling terlepas. Foto Jongin.<p>

"Kau kenapa Jongin_-ah_? Ada apa Jongin_-ah._...?" racau Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang perlahan meluap dari kedua mata indahnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja foto itu terlepas dari tangannya saat dia hendak mengembalikan ke atas nakas di samping ranjang. Sebenarnya itu kejadian biasa, namun tiba-tiba firasat buruk menghampiri benak Kyungso. Jantungnya mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Satu nama itu langsung terlintas di pikirannya. Jongin. Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera memutar balik kursi rodanya. Mendorong roda itu tergesa menuju pintu depan. Seringkali jemarinya terpeleset hinga menggesek roda, menghasilkan goresan tak kecil di jemari mungil itu.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo mencapai pintu, benda persegi coklat muda itu terbuka. Mata Kyungsoo langsung terbelalak. Suara langkah terseok-seok terdengar di telinganya. Dia tahu, sosok yang tengah dia khawatirkan berdiri disana. Jongin. Jongin dengan luka di wajah, dan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya yang ia cengkeram. Tentu Kyungsoo tidak melihat, namun dia tahu itu Jongin, hatinya yang memberitahu dan Kyungsoo juga sadar ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi. Kyungso mengangkat tangannya menggapai kearah depan, isyarat agar Jongin mendekapnya. Namun Jongin tak kunjung datang. Bukannya tidak mengerti dan tidak mau, Jongin sedang menuju kearah Kyungsoo, namun merangkak. Karena tubuhnya yang langsung tersungkur sesaat setelah membuka pintu.

"Jo-Jonginnie...hiks..._waeyo_ Jongin_-ah_? Jongin..." lirih Kyungsoo berlinangan airmata. Dia ingin mendekat, namun terhenti saat merasakan seseorang _–Jongin-_ memeluk erat kakinya. Jongin tersenyum lembut, berlutut di kaki Kyungsoo, menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan hangat _namja_ itu.

"Senang bisa melihatmu, Kyungie. Aku sangat ingin melihatmu. Seterusnya. Selamanya. Aku mencintaimu, Kyungie...uhuk...arrghh" Jongin terbatuk dan mengerang, namun dia terus tersenyum. Kepalanya mendongak menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini pucat pasi penuh airmata.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Kau harus tersenyum untukku hari ini." Ucap Jongin menghapus perlahan airmata di pipi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Tak pelak darah ikut melekat di wajah itu dan Kyungsoo bisa menciumnya. Airmatanya semakin deras mengalir. Dia tahu dengan jelas aroma itu.

"_Waeyo_, Jonginnie? Hiks...kau kenapa? Kau—hiks. Kau kenapa Jongin_-ah_?" kedua tangan Kyungsoo bergerak meraba wajah Jongin dan gemetar hebat saat merasakan beberapa luka dan aliran darah di situ. Tangannya beralih mengusap kepala Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tercekat saat merasakan ada darah di tempat itu. Jongin hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian hangat jemari Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat menyukai hal ini. Jongin suka saat Kyungsoo mengusap lembut seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hiks...Hiks..." Kyungsoo beralih meraba tubuh Jongin dan saat ujung jarinya menyentuh luka menganga di tempat itu, Kyungsoo langsung menjerit histeris. Jongin nya...Jongin nya...

Jongin menggenggam lembut jemari yang gemetar itu dan menaruhnya kembali di wajahnya. "Tunggu...se—sebentar..." ucap Jongin pelan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, Jongin dengan susah payah mengeluarkan amplop dan kertas di balik mantelnya, membalik kertas itu, menggores sesuatu di sana kemudian meletakkan barang-barang itu di lemari kecil di sampingnya.

"Arrghh..." Jongin kembali mengerang. Kepalanya terjatuh kembali di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin...hiks.._.waeyo_...hiks...hiks..." Kyungsoo terus menangis. Meraba pucuk kepala Jongin yang mulai bernafas terputus-putus.

"Kyungie_-ah_..."

"Jongin..._waeyo_? Katakan kau kenapa Jongin_-ah_? Kumohon katakan sesuatu. Hiks...Jongin..." derai air mata masih setia menemani isak tangis Kyungsoo di malam itu. Aroma anyir makin menusuk kedalam hidungnya dan tubuh Jongin perlahan mulai mendingin.

"Ma—maafkan aku yang t—tidak bisa menjagamu hingga ak-akhirmuuhh—arghh...ma—maafkan aku be—belum bisa memberikan kebahagiaan utuh untuk—mu-hhhh..."

"Apa yang kau katakan Jongin-ah? Jangan bicara seperti itu...hiks..kau adalah segalanya untukku. Aku tak butuh apapun asal kau ada disisiku, Jongin-ah...hiks...Jongin..hiks.." Kyungsoo mengusap gusar kepala Jongin yang berbaring di pangkuannya. Cairan kental itu makin terasa menempel di telapak tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sadar, Jongin sekarang...sekarat.

"A—Akupun begitu, Kyungie—hhh..ha—hanya saja –ukh—aku...aku tidak mampu lagi..."

"Hentikan! Jangan mengucapkan apapun! Aku akan mengobatimu...hiks.." Kyungsoo hendak menjangkau lemari kecil di sebelahnya, namun Jongin segera menangkap tangan itu dan meletakkannya kembali di pipinya yang penuh luka lebam.

"Terimaka—hhh—sih telah bersamaku hingga—ak—akhiiirrrhh...hh—hh... Aku...akuhhh me-mencintaimu—Do Kyungsoo-ku._ Saranghae_..hhh..aku—aku senang telah men-menjadi orang yang—akkhh—orang yang kau cintai..."

Perlahan Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya. Menatap dalam pada kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terus menurunkan airmatanya. Mata yang sangat disukai Jongin itu kini bersedih akibat dirinya. Bibir yang sering ia kecup itu kini bergetar hebat dalam rintihan pemiliknya. Jongin sangat menyesal, namun dia kembali tersenyum mengingat bahwa dia akan mengabulkan impian Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnie—hiks..." Kyungsoo yang tahu jika wajah Jongin berada tepat di depannya segera membelai sayang wajah itu dengan lembut. Jongin makin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo hingga nafas hangat kesukaannya itu bisa ia rasakan.

"_Saranghae,_ Kyungie-ku."

**_Chup_**

Satu ciuman Jongin sematkan di tengah aliran airmata dan rasa sakit yang ia alami. Jongin mencium bibir itu penuh damba. Sangat lembut. Menyentuhnya di setiap sudut dengan lumatan hangat yang memabukkan. Menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang ia miliki untuk namja yang saat ini menangis karenanya.

Jongin terus melumat bibir yang bergetar itu, semakin intens saat merasa Kyungsoo perlahan mulai membalas ciumannya. Keduanya terus berpagut walau rasa asin airmata ikut tersesap di belahan delima itu. Airmata yang entah punya siapa. Kyungsoo dan Jongin menangis dalam ciumannya.

Perlahan-lahan lidah Jongin yang berada dalam mulut Kyungsoo mulai bergerak pelan. Semakin lama semakin lemah. Menarik dirinya sendiri keluar dari dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Dan saat ciuman itu terhenti, Kyungsoo menangis berteriak histeris. Menjerit sekuat yang bisa diiringi dengan rebahnya kembali kepala Jongin dalam pangkuannya. suara.

"Jongiiiiiinnnnnn! Hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku, Jongin-ah. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Bangun Jongin-ah! KIM JONGIN BANGUUUNN!" Kyungsoo terus menangis histeris berteriak menyebut nama Jongin. Tapi semua sia-sia. Jongin tidak merespon apapun. Bahkan terpaan hangat yang beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo rasa di pahanya kini menghilang. Wajah dalam bingkai jemarinya itu terasa kaku dan dingin.

**_TIDAK !_**

**_TIDAK !_**

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan raut wajah frustasi. Mata yang hampa cahaya itu seakan tak kenal lelah terus menurunkan limpahan air matanya.

"Jongin-ah! Bangun! Hiks...banguuunn...Kim Jongiiinnn!" Dipeluknya erat kepala Jongin yang ada dalam pangkuannya kemudian dengan gemetar dia mencoba turun dari kursi rodanya, merosot, menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jongin yang dalam keadaan bersimpuh. Tubuh kaku itu dipeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat dengan lirihan nama sang pemilik tersemat dalam tiap isakannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit berlalu, dua orang berseragam polisi datang menggebrak paksa pintu rumah membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. "Si—siapa? Siapa disana?!" Kyungsoo tanpa sadar semakin memeluk erat Jongin seakan meminta perlindungan dari tubuh tanpa jiwa itu dan juga seakan melindungi tubuh dalam pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya menjulur kedepan meraba-raba sekitarnya. Saat itulah kedua orang yang berada di depan pintu sadar dengan kekurangan lain yang dimiliki Kyungsoo selain kursi roda itu.<p>

"Kami polisi. Dimana Kim Jongin?" ujar salah seorang yang dengan suara beratnya. Mereka kemudian tertegun, saat melihat sesosok raga dalam dekapan erat namja mungil itu.

"Hiks...Jongin—hiks..." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Hanya terus menangis membuat polisi yang bertubuh tinggi berperawakan tegas menghampirinya. Saat hampir tiba di depan tujuan, polisi itu mengernyit melihat tumpukan kertas dan juga amplop coklat tebal di atas meja kecil di sampingnya dan sedetik kemudian mata namja itu terbelalak lebar. Sesuatu di sana membuatnya terkesiap. Kertas itu. Kertas dengan tulisan merah itu.

Dengan ragu polisi ber—_nametag_ Wu Yifan itu mengambil kertas kecil dengan tulisan merah di sana. Membacanya dan untuk beberapa saat namja itu terdiam dengan tatapan menerawang kemudian memandang sendu kearah Kyungsoo yang terus menangis memeluk seorang yang ia yakini telah menjadi mayat.

"_Waeyo_, Yifan_-ssi?_" tanya polisi satunya yang ber—_nametag_ Park Chanyeol.

Yifan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan kertas itu padanya. Chanyeol tidak dapat membaca jelas tulisan pada kertas itu, dia hanya tahu jika tulisan itu berwarna merah dengan huruf-huruf besar yang tampak semrawut.

Yifan perlahan mendekat, menyentuh lembut pucuk kepala Kyungsoo membuat namja mungil itu berteriak sengit.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Yifan dan Chanyeol terkejut, namun kemudian Yifan tersenyum sendu. Namja tinggi itu ikut bersimpuh di sebelah Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam.

"Kim Jongin ditusuk teman mantan komplotannya dulu. Kami berhasil meringkus mereka namun kami tidak menemukan Jongin. Saat di lokasi, aku dan rekanku, Chanyeol, melihat jejak darah kemudian memutuskan untuk mengikutinya hingga kami sampai di sini.

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan polisi di sebelahnya dan kembali menangis lebih hebat di detik berikutnya. Tubuh dingin Jongin makin membuat hatinya hancur. Orang yang dia sayangi benar-benar telah tiada. Satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya selamanya. Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik Jongin pelan dari Kyungsoo. Sedikit mendapat perlawanan dari namja mungil itu namun Yifan dengan sigap menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Jongin di atas karpet tipis dalam ruangan itu kemudian kembali melihat kearah rekannya.

"Dia orang baik. Jongin sangat mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menjagamu untuknya." Yifan semakin merapatkan Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol merasa heran dengan sikap rekannya yang akrab disapa Kris itu. Mereka berdua memang mengenal Jongin karena kerap kali bertemu namja itu di kantor namun, dia yakin mereka tidak mengenal namja manis yang kini tengah meringkuk dalam pelukan Kris sambil terisak-isak. Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat menyayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Jongin, dia tahu Jongin telah banyak berubah. Sama sekali tidak menyangka hidup Jongin akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Secarik kertas bertulisan merah yang tergeletak di samping Kris membuat rasa penasaran Chanyeol muncul.

Dengan pelan, Chanyeol meraih kertas kecil yang tergeletak di lantai itu. Kris masih sibuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus menangis histeris hingga tidak menyadari Chanyeol mengambil kertas itu dari sampingnya.

Chanyeol membaca huruf demi huruf pada kertas itu dan kemudian...sama seperti reaksi Kris. Dia terdiam. Memandang sendu kearah Kyungsoo. Matanya memanas seketika.

Kyungsoo terus menangis tanpa peduli pada dua orang di dalam rumahnya. Terus menjerit hingga perlahan isakannya melemah dan detik berikutnya dia terkulai lemas di lengan Kris.

"Jonginnie~..." lirihnya pelan. Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar _sirine ambulance_ dan mobil polisi di luar rumahnya, dia juga dapat mendengar suara-suara yang berteriak memanggilnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan kemudian mata bulat penuh airmata itu perlahan tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan dua orang yang mulai panik dan secarik kertas putih berwarna merah yang terbang perlahan mendekat kearah tubuh yang terbujur kaku di tengah ruangan.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siapapun kau. Tolong malaikatku ini! <em>**

**_Do Kyungsoo_**

**_Malaikatku yang rapuh dan terluka. _**

**_Bawalah dia kerumah sakit di Seoul, kembalikan cahaya di berlian indahnya. Amplop itu berisi uang yang dibutuhkan. _**

**_Tolong jaga dia untukku. Karena aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. —KAI_**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Salam hangat buat semua yang udah baca ff ini.<em>

_Maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan. Maaf juga bila bukan happy ending seperti yang banyak teman-teman minta._

_Draft yang udah jadi emang kek gini. Terasa janggal jika diubah. Maafkan aku. #deepbow m(_ _)m_

_Gak nyesek banged 'kan? Gak da yang banjir 'kan? Maaf lagi alo 'iya'. Aku gak tau lagi musti gimana #deepbowlagi m(_ _)m_

_Terimakasih buat yang udah baca._

_Berkenankah memberi review?_

_Aku senang sekali jika banyak yang bersedia memberikan respon untuk cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan aku bisa buat cerita lain lagi. Amiiinnn_

_Sampai Jumpa Semuanya..^^_

_._

**Special XOXO to:**

_Ms. SMC, setyoningt, Sexy Rose, agaa, kaihunhan, kriswu393, dyodokyung, opikyung0113,SooBaby, Guest, love120193, Jenny, zhiewon189, KaiSa, Dela_

_._

_Buat yang nanya maksud Taemin bilang 'meninggalkan dia lebih lama itu", si Jongin kan mau ikut borongan yang mulai dari jam 7 pagi. Biasanya tuh Jongin gak jam segitu perginya. Agak siangan. jadi Taemin tuh khawatir, Kyungsoo bisa gak alo ditinggal Jongin dari sepagi itu. Gitu. ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>LOVEXO, LOVE KAISOO, HAPPY EXOTICS, HAPPY EXOSTAN<em>**


End file.
